


Kettle On, Talons Up

by musicmillennia



Series: Small Chubby Dragons [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Break Time, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Fluff, Knitted Sweaters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: All work and no play makes Leonard Snart a very dull dragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvairablehulk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/gifts).



> My dearest Royal Ward, I promised you knitted sweaters. It is time for their debut.

Mick's just finished locking the last part into place and smirking silently at overcharging bike mechanics when his phone tries to jump his face. At least, it  _looks_ like it is, with all its hopping and shaking next to his toolbox.

A text from Lisa, only two words:  _Break Time_.

Mick shoots the screen a withering look. He's been organizing Leonard Snart's breaks since she had baby teeth. Doesn't matter if she's been doing it longer than that, she's all the way in Opal City, she doesn't get to...

Then again, Mick's done what he wanted to get done before taking a break. And odds are Len hasn't paused for any snacks like he did.

Damn it.

Mick sets his wrench down and wades out of his self-imposed wall of mechanical Frankensteins. An uncompleted set of walls momentarily blocks him from seeing anything beyond a slab of cheap lighting and the edge of a sturdy table drowning in blueprints, schedules, and newspaper clippings.

"Len," he calls, "break."

Beyond the walls is a tiny chubby blue thing using both forelegs to painstakingly circle another possible escape route. In the cold of late fall, he's got on one of his favorite sweaters, knitted at a specialty shop in an even more special part of nighttime Central City. Its unobtrusive grey and overlapping collar accentuate the tiny speckles of aging grey at the tips of the dragon's subtle scales.

Leonard Snart pushes his glasses up his snout with a forceful paw and says, "Have fun with that."

Mick raises an eyebrow. Then he crosses his arms and smirks. "What's to stop me from draggin' you off?"

Frost puffs outta Len's nose like a chain smoker. His partner remains unimpressed.

"Drop the pencil."

Len puts the pencil in his mouth, snarls, and prowls to the other blueprint.

" _Snart._ "

And here Len's always lecturing  _him_ about not listening. Mick opens his texts and slides his phone across the table. "Sister's orders."

One surefire way to get through a dragon's thick skull: bring their prized treasure into it.

Len snorts more frost, but the pencil falls from his teeth. He unhooks his glasses from his thick Maleficent-esque icicle horns, avoiding the smaller ice spikes on his snout as he puts them down.

He tells Mick, "I'm not drinking tea."

 

Mick crosses his ankles, careful not to jostle the the dragon sitting in his lap like an awkward toddler.

"What d'you think?" he asks, switching between two Netflix movies.

Len keeps drinking and doesn't answer. Steaming hot chocolate creates glistening condensation on his snout spikes. He can't drink as human would in this form; through a handful of tragic spills, Len realized his paws aren't flexible enough. Instead, he clutches his snowman mug precariously between his front paws and applies Lisa's gift of bendy straws. The one he's using now is blue with tinsel-colored sparkles, curving in a figure-8 pattern a little ways before the tip.

"Yeah," Mick says, "I thought so too."

He selects SNL.

"Which episode?"

Len gives a non-committal hum around his straw.

"Me too."

Mick will ask about the next job sprawled on Len's table. One of his first questions will undoubtedly be what he'll get to burn. He'll ask about any hired crew Len might be thinking about, any contacts he's gonna call, the take, the cuts. He's good at asking questions that get Len's gears turning.

Yes, he's gonna do all that and more. After this episode.

 

Okay, after  _this_ episode.

 

Maybe one more.

 

Len's squirming a little, eyeing his table. Mick picks Next Episode.

 

Mick's head is slumped over the back of the couch. He's clutching his dragon like a stuffed animal.

Len scowls. Every damn time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
